Heart of a Warrior
by NarutosBro94
Summary: What if when the Kyuubi was released and later sealed, the power was split between Kushina, Naruto's sister Amai, and Naruto himself getting the lowest amount, but also the Kyuubi's subconscious. And when he was angry, he left the village walls, meeting an Apache and Comanche Native Americans, in which he learned their ways? We'll find out. PUT ON HIATUS UNTIL MUSE RETURNS


**Yo yo! Narutosbro94 here! This time I bring a story that was thought upon in a challenge. The person who proposed this challenge was BloodRedSword23.**

**This idea was that, what if Naruto had a twin sister, and what if the Kyuubi's power was split between them and their mother, in which Naruto got the least amount, and his parents neglected him in favor of his sister, and while Naruto was angry he left the village walls, meeting an Apache native American man and Comanche native American woman, in which he learns their ways? **

**We'll find out right now…**

* * *

_Konoha, the time the Kyuubi attacks…_

"Ugh, damnit! What am I supposed to do?" Minato Namikaze, the fourth Hokage, asked himself in frustration. He was currently pulling his hair out because one, his wife gave birth to twins, two, the Kyuubi was unsealed from its previous host, his wife, Kushina Uzumaki-Namikaze, and three, he had no idea how to seal the damn demon either back or away.

"Wait a second…" Minato muttered as he thought about something, "I think I know what I can do to fix this." And with that, he walked out the door of his office.

* * *

_Konoha, outside walls…_

Minato could be seen on top of a toad hopping towards the Kyuubi, along with a redheaded woman, Kushina, his wife, and two newly born infants, Naruto and Amai **(1)**. Minato had a grave expression on his face as he prepared to do the deed.

"**Shiki Fuin no Jutsu!"** Minato called out. An ethereal figure appeared behind him, the Shinigami, or the Death God. As the Shinigami prepared to seal away the demon, he asked Minato, **"Are you ready human?"**

As Minato listened to the Shinigami, he thought about that question. Would he really want to miss his children's growing up? Training them? Watching them become full-fledged ninja? One of them possibly succeeding him?

"N-No, I'm not ready to go yet." Minato said after much thought. **"Fine with me."** The Shinigami said. "W-Wait. You're not going to take my soul right now?" Minato asked confused.

"**Since you're bound to my contract, I get your soul. Either way, be it now or in a hundred years, I can wait. I'll get your soul."** The Shinigami said before, first sealing away the Kyuubi's power away, four tails in Kushina and Amai, and one tail along with the Kyuubi's consciousness into Naruto, and then fading away.

"Wow." Minato murmured as he walked back to the village, intent on showing them their savior.

* * *

_July 15, 1862, Battle of Apache Pass, New Mexico territory…_

"We can't take much more fire, commander!" A Native American Apache called out to his "commanding officer," or whatever you would call it. "We need to retreat soon!"

"No, Kitchi **(2)**. We must not retreat and show these white men that we are weak-willed!" The group leader called to the first man, now identified as Kitchi.

Kitchi just sighed, going with what his commander was saying. You see, Kitchi wasn't a person who enjoyed war overtly or took immense pleasure in bloodshed, but he did what was necessary to protect his home from invaders, even though this attack was an ambush.

However, it did not seem as though fate was on Kitchi's side today, as during this inner monologue, a bullet passed through his head, effectively ending his life there. Kitchi became one of the 10 Apache casualties that battle.

It seems, though, that destiny has some slightly different plans for Kitchi, because as he died in this life, he will be reborn in a different plane, with his memories of this life fully intact.

* * *

_December 18, 1860, Battle of Pease River, Pease River, Texas…_

BANG! That first shot, as it rang out, would be the day of reckoning for her brothers and sisters, Adsila **(3)** realized. Here, on the banks of the Pease River in Texas territory, would be the last place she would ever see for the rest of her natural life.

After hearing that first shot, Adsila began the Comanche death chant, a chant that when used meant that you had no hope of making it out of the situation alive. And that's exactly what happened here on the Pease River, the massacring of dozens of Comanche people, from the elderly and women, to the livestock and children.

All in all, a massacre. It seems, though, that fate has shined on the kindred spirit of Adsila, for she too will be reborn in a different plane, with her memories intact as well.

Hopefully things won't get too hectic for these two Native American peoples…

* * *

**1.) Amai = Sweet**

**2.) Kitchi = Brave**

**3.) Adsila = Blossom**

**Done! Now, I hope you all enjoyed this rendition of a Naruto who obtains the skills of an Apache and Comanche so far, because things are going to get wild from here on out! Also, remember to favorite, alert, and REVIEW! I want to know what improvements need to be made so I can make this story as good as possible! Oh, and by the way, I want at least 5-10 reviews per chapter, so, GET TO IT! And no double reviews!**

**Narutosbro94**

**Published on: 7-12-12**


End file.
